Welcome To The Party
by RomanOMO
Summary: Jazmin was doing makeup for Raw, but didn't know that she would be getting a surprise by a man named Roman. They came from different walks of life and were both in tough spots in there life. They started off bad, but then sparks flew and feelings started to change for one another. Is it the start of something new or are there secrets holding it back from becoming something?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

_Authors Note: Hey so this is my first story I'm writing, kind of nervous but I've been thinking about it for a while. My plan and vision is to see where this miniseries goes. I'll be posting the first part now and if people like it like I hope you do I will end up posting the other parts. And if people really like it I am planning to write a story based off of this miniseries. Anyway here's the first part of "Welcome to the Party" thank you very much and if you like it please review._

_Note: I love music a lot so don't be surprised if you see a lot of songs in this miniseries._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story other than the original characters. I write for fun not profit. _

Welcome to the Party

* * *

Jazmin was doing makeup on Summer Rae then Eva Marie while her friends Cameron &amp; Naomi waited for her so they could head out to get something at catering. Jazmin was playing music in her station so loud she didn't even notice with all the noise &amp; commotion going on at Raw in Miami Florida that was still taping live on TV. The girls were laughing and having fun in her station getting carried away with everything.

Roman Reigns, The Usos, Big E, and Titus O'Neil were all hanging around backstage chatting and getting ready for all their different matches. Dean and Seth were in catering getting water bottles for them to use later on for their hair as usual before going out. Their matches were really important to them since wrestle mania 29 was coming up in a couple months. They had to be on their A game to show Hunter &amp; Stephanie that they were capable of having a match at Wrestle mania. The pressure was on for every superstar and diva and all of them knew it .Even more pressure was on Roman Reigns (Joe). He had to keep the repartition good for the Samoan Dynasty, his dad was Sika and uncle was Afa who used to be The Wild Samoans. The usos had been in the business longer than Joe because he wanted to pursue a football career, but that didn't work out so he was here. So everyone was stressed out. So when the men heard what sounded like speakers and laughter they all turned their heads to the right at a door that was vibrating due to the music being so loud. Titus was the first to say something. "Who the hell is making all that damn noise?" Titus growled.

"I don't know but that shit is not cool." Jimmy said with a sour face as he looked at the door.

"For real don't they know that shit is on pins and needles around here like damn?" Jey exclaimed while wrapping his wrists.

"I don't know but shits really starting to piss me off I'm about to go in there." Big E said while stretching his body out.

Joe still didn't say anything, but he was livid as hell. Who the fuck does this when they know that everyone was preparing to go out and have their matches. Shit had been real important around there and for someone not to notice really ticked him the fuck off. He was about to flip. The final straw was when he heard a squeal come from the room.

* * *

_**The Weekend – Often (NSFW)**_

_I usually love sleeping all alone  
This time around bring your friend with you  
But we ain't really going to sleep at all  
You ain't gonna catch me with them sneak pictures_

Meanwhile, the girls were having fun while, Jazmin was doing hair and makeup for Summer Rae while, dancing with girls. Jazmin listened to mostly hip hop and r&amp;b and with the music loud. Everyone in that room was turnt up to the max. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Naomi thought that Jazmin's music was somewhat crazy. Who's the weekend? She didn't know, but this song was the shit.

_In my city I'm a young god  
That pussy kill be so vicious  
My god white, he in my pocket  
Get me redder than the devil 'til I go nauseous_

"This song is good as hell." Cameron exclaimed while dancing by herself while getting something to drink out of the fridge.

"I told you girl." Jazmin said as she was now doing Eva Maries hair while swaying her hips. Eva was on her phone bobbing her head.

_Ask me if I do this every day, I said "Often"  
Ask how many times she rode the wave, "Not so often"  
Bitches down to do it either way, often  
Baby I can make that pussy rain, often  
Often, often, girl I do this often  
Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it  
Often, often, girl I do this often  
Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it  
Often_

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Naomi exclaimed surprised by the lyric. "He says it during the whole song that's why I listen to it." Jazmin said and winked at Naomi. Naomi squealed and just as Jazmin was finishing up Eva Maries hair the door swung open so fast it bounced off the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Joe roared with rage in his grey eyes**. **

* * *

Everything came to an abrupt stop when they saw Roman. Almost nervous. They had never seen him so mad before it kind of scared the girls except for one person. Jazmin. It was Roman Reigns, her favorite wrestler; she thought one day he would become the WWE Champion. But the way he was talking to her was not acceptable**. **

_Infatuated by the fame status  
She wanna ride inside the G-Class Grain, matted  
I come around, she leave that nig*a like he ain't matter  
That girl been drinkin' all day, need to change bladder  
She's just happy that the crew's back in town  
She's 'bout to go downtown for a whole hour  
If I had her, you can have her, man it don't matter  
I'm never sour, I'm just smokin' somethin' much louder_

Once Roman saw who he was yelling at he wanted to apologize. He didn't expect to see Cameron, Naomi, Summer Rae, and Eva Marie he kind of felt bad. He respected those girls as Divas. Well Cameron and Naomi, they deserved to be there, except Summer and Eva, they were just there to look pretty, and he could care less about them.

_Ask me if I do this every day, I said "Often"  
Ask how many times she rode the wave, "Not so often"  
Bitches down to do it either way, often  
Baby I can make that pussy rain, often  
Often, often, girl I do this often  
Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it  
Often, often, girl I do this often  
Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it  
Often_

Then there was another girl that he hadn't seen before at all. He was actually glad he saw her. She was so beautiful. Fuck that, she was hella fine. She had the most beautiful mocha skin, perfect almond brown eyes, she looked like she could be at least "5'7". She had ample breast most likely C or D cup covered up with a Hounds of Justice Shirt, nose ring that hung out of her nose, long slender legs that were covered up with black skinny jeans, plenty ass, he could tell because she was bending over, in front of the mirror doing hair when he busted in.

_Oooh, the sun's risin' up  
The night's almost up  
The night's almost done  
But I see your eyes  
You wanna go again  
Girl, I'll go again  
Girl, I'll go again_

When he saw the look on her face and how he startled her, he took a deep breath and began to apologize when Jimmy came in and stopped him and said "Were sorry, we tried to stop him!" "Oh hey! Jazmin, how's it been?"

Jazmin so that's what her name was. It fit her to the fullest. Now he felt like a complete dick for yelling. He was caught out of thought when she finally spoke. "Hey Jon, I'm good, haven't seen you in a while." she smiled.

"It was good until your cousin came in here and messed up the fun." Naomi said playfully. Big E and Titus had left and Jey soon came to the room. "He's sorry, Samoan tempers coming out." Jey laughed.

But stopped as soon as Joe shot him death glares. "It's okay; I guess we got a little carried away, nothing big." Jazmin blushed.

_Ask me if I do this every day, I said "Often"  
Ask how many times she rode the wave, "Not so often"  
Bitches down to do it either way, often  
Baby I can make that pussy rain, often  
Often, often, girl I do this often  
Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it  
Often, often, girl I do this often  
Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it  
Often_

"Nothing big; you came in here as if you were gonna kill us or something."Jazmin laughed at Cameron. She took things always to another level. That's why she loved her.

Joe just kept staring at her while all of them talked until Summer got up from her seat and said "I told her it was too loud; right Eva. Eva nodded, and with that they walked out.

Joe didn't care anymore and left, his match was next. But Jazmin would never leave his mind and he didn't know why. But he had to stay focused for his match that was next. But he would find her later, and you could believe that.

_SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD._

* * *

_So, this is the first part of my miniseries. I hope that you like it and please review because it will relay help me out. Tell me if you liked it or anything. And for future references I like listening to a lot of music mostly hip hop so there will be a whole lot of music in this story. So my plan is if a lot of people like my story and read it I will keep going, like I said this is my first story so don't go to hard on me. All of your reviews will help me and you can also give me ideas if you like. Thank you so much!_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1: Chapter2

**"I Mean It"****  
****G Eazy (feat. Remo)**

* * *

_You know if I say something I mean it  
These things happen  
Yeah_

20 minutes had passed since the big commotion had happened and The Usos were in Jazmin's makeup room getting the side of their face painted as usual.

_If I ever said I'm never scared  
Just know I mean it  
If I ever said I fucked your bitch  
Just know I mean it  
And if I ever said I'm gettin' money  
Just know I mean it  
And oh Lord oh Lord knows  
He knows I mean it  
Yeah, you know I mean it  
You know I mean it  
Just know I mean it  
Just know I mean it  
Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah_

Jazmin was singing to herself while doing Jey's face when he spoke. "I just want to say that I'm really sorry he yelled at you like that."

Jazmin began coloring the pink portion of his face and said "I told you for the 5th time already, its ok." she exclaimed with a laugh.

_If I say that shit then I mean it  
She calls me, I screen it, I'm only fuckin' if it's convenient  
You lie on pussy, that's weak shit, we pass pussy 'round, that's G shit  
But you ain't fam so what is this "we" shit?  
You cuff yours and then leash it_

Big E was walking past when he heard music playing, and he had remembered that it was the same room from early and went to go see who the person that was playing the music was. When he poked his head in, to his surprise it was a girl dancing and singing the lyrics aloud, while doing The Usos makeup. He thought she was gorgeous. He had to introduce himself to her and find out more.

_Listen, I'm tellin' you, it's my world, I does what I wish to  
If you're mad well too bad, sounds like a personal issue  
I walk in, they all stare like "Who the fuck is this dude?"  
Kicks game is just rude, don't get jiu-jitsued_

Jon was getting something out of the fridge when he said "I love that I finally found somebody that actually listens to the same music as me, somebody understands Me." he joked while singing the song. Jazmin was finishing up when she noticed someone was peaking in the door. She went to the door and opened it and saw Big E there standing on the other side.

"Do you want to come in, instead of hiding behind the door?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, I think that would be better than me standing outside." he joked. He took a seat on a nearby couch and asked. "You listen to G Eazy?"

She nodded while Jon sat down in front of her to get his face painted and started working and said. "Yeah he's my favorite."

_Tunnel visions, I get ahead, stayed solid I never fled  
My haters feel like I'm better dead but I'm quite alive getting bread instead  
With a better girl, with a better face, I'm in a better place gettin' better head  
"I just wanna stay broke forever, " yeah that's that shit no one ever said_

Big watched as she did her thing. She was so concentrated in her work. She made a few comments to Jon while doing his face, and got a few laughs from him in response. He didn't know what it was, but he was really attracted to her in every way possible. Everything about her was perfect. From the way her black hair was put into a bun, all the down to the Nikes she was wearing. The girl was just perfect. He didn't even know her name, yet he was still attracted to her in some odd way. He had to make a move on her because he knew somebody else would.

Jazmin finished up Jon's makeup and The Usos headed out the door.

Jazmin turned around and started to gather up her stuff when she realized in the mirror that Big E was still in the room. She turned around and said "I don't remember you having to get your face painted?"

Big E laughed at her statement and finally spoke "No I don't, I actually stayed because I actually wanted to introduce myself." he said while getting up and walking toward her.

Jazmin didn't know what to think, except to be nice so she smiled and said "Well, my name is Jazmin and it's a pleasure to meet you." she said as she stuck her hand out to shake his. She was caught off guard when he captured her hand in his and kissed it and said.

"The name is Ettore, but you can call me Big E." he smiled.

Jazmin was taken back from his gesture. Was he hitting on her? Was he trying to get to know her? She didn't know, but all she could do was blush; so much that her cheeks turned a bright red.

She finally spoke "It's nice to meet you Big E, I have to get back to what I was doing, but I hope see you again."

Big E responded "You will." and with that he left her standing there.

Jazmin didn't know what to think. She smiled and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, THE SHIELD had just finished their match which went so good. They were really going somewhere in the WWE. Everyone knew they would be on top in WWE in only a matter of time. The boys were thrilled, so they had to go out and celebrate.

Seth Rollins finally spoke up and said "We were on fire tonight." he exclaimed, while playfully smacking Dean's chest.

Dean grinned and said "Guys, were getting somewhere around here, I can feel it. They're going to put us in Wrestle Mania, I can feel it. I mean how can they not put us in Wrestle Mania? We've been kicking ass ever since we came here, there's no way in hell that they won't." he said matter of factly.

Roman was thrilled and excited for what was headed their way. They were really going somewhere in life, every single one of them. But something was missing from his life. He was living good, doing awesome in his career, but yet something was missing. But what could be missing from this man's life? He actually had to think about it for a second, until it hit him.

He had all the luxury in the world, but there was nobody to share it with. He was missing that one person that could complete his life. He knew why though, it was practically because of him. He wasn't the type to go around and have one night stands like Dean did, it was not offense to him, but he just wasn't that type of person to do stuff like that. He wanted to find that one person that could make his world complete, not go around and have one night stands. He was ready to settle down with someone and make a family. He just had to find someone that could make that dream a reality.

Roman was brought out of thought when Summer Rae approached him. "Congrats on the big win tonight Roman, you were so good out there." she said while blinking her blue eyes. Roman just nodded and said flatly. "Thanks, but correction; me and my boys did good out there."

"Well you know what I mean, but do you want to go to the club after the show?" she asked as she twirled her hair.

"Actually, he's going with us, so that's gonna be a NO!" Dean said with a forced smile.

"I didn't ask you, but is that true Roman?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah it's right, I'll see you there Summer." he said irritated.

"OK." Summer exclaimed as she twirled around and walked away. Once Summer was gone Seth groaned and said.

"I know you get girls and all, but why do you attract her?"

"I don't know why, but trust me when I say I don't want anything to do with her." he said with a laugh.

"Well it's annoying, so stop being you." Dean groaned.

"OK dad." Joe said with a laugh, and with that he left the group to go look for Jazmin. His focus was all on her now.

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

Jazmin was cleaning up her station because she and the girls were going out to some club. She wasn't familiar with Florida , since she just moved out there a couple weeks ago, but she wanted to have a good time so she agreed. Jazmin stopped cleaning when a picture of her girls popped up for a face time. She gladly skipped over to her phone and accepted it.

But what she saw on the screen was not what she was anticipating on seeing. On the screen it showed her mom trying to control a 1 year old Riley, who was clearly having a temper tantrum, throwing her feet and arms everywhere, while screaming. Rylan the other little girl was playing with a toy. The girls were twins and they always had their moments. Jazmin could see Rylan sniffling so she knew that something happened between them. The girls could be devils when they wanted to.

"Mom what happened?" Jazmin asked horrified.

Her mom let Riley have her temper tantrum and ran to the phone "Riley had put one of her toys down and Rylan went to pick it up, that's when Riley snatched the toy from her and hit her with it. I popped Riley and this is where we're at now." "I think this whole situation with Jade is affecting them." her mother explained with a sigh.

Jazmin sighed on the screen. She knew that this situation would have a great affect on the girls. No one needed this especially, not those little girls, but she still had to discipline them, and Jazmin was at her breaking point in this whole situation.

"Bring Riley's ass over to the screen, so I can talk to her." she ordered her mom. Her mother went back to a screaming Riley and picked her up, while she kicked and screamed. Jazmin knew she was gonna have to get with her program. Once her mom brought her to the screen and showed her who it was, Riley knew she was gonna get it.

"You better stop crying or else you're going to get it when I come back." "Do you understand me?" she demanded with a stern voice. Her daughter nodded.

"You better wipe those tears and stop acting like that and go say sorry to your sister." she instructed her daughter. Even though her daughters were 1, they knew when their mom was serious and playing no games, so Riley quickly nodded and went over to her sister Rylan and hugged her and went back to the computer.

"Now you and Rylan go to sleep and be good for Nana ok." Jazmin asked softly. Rylan spotted her mom on the screen and her green eyes light up like a Christmas tree. She wobbly walked to the screen and giggled when she saw her Mama.

"Ma -ma" Rylan exclaimed while, clapping her hands.

Jazmin smiled when she heard Rylan say Mama, it was the girl's first word that they said. There mobility and words were getting better day to day, she always had to keep a watch on them since they just took their first steps on their birthday which was a month ago, they thought they could do just about anything.

"Hey baby girl, you and your sister be good girls for Nana ok." Rylan nodded.

"Now give mommy a kiss." Rylan and Riley both kissed the screen and waved. She kissed them back and waved. They both went back to playing toys.

Her mother sighed with relief and said "Thank you so much, I think that really helped a lot, but when you come back we need to discuss some things about Jade, she keeps calling back and its starting to turn this whole house upside down, ever since she found out that we moved to Tampa." her mother explained with a troubled sigh.

"I know when I come back well discuss this because we can't keep having her ruin everything with her selfishness." "I'm not taking her bullshit anymore, I've about had it." "I've already had to change my number twice because she won't stop calling, but don't worry about it I will take care of everything when I come back." "Don't stress." she reassured her mom with a smile.

"Ok, be safe and I love you." her mother smiled."

"I love you too." Jazmin smiled.

With that they closed their Face Time. She really needed to go to the club to get her mind off of things.

* * *

**Break From Toronto- PARTYNEXTDOOR**

_That smile on your face  
Makes it easy to trust you  
This what Sauga feels like in the night time  
Watch what she doin' when the light shine  
_

Roman opened the door of the makeup room and saw a dancing Jazmin cleaning the room. This girl was a sight to see, the way her hips moved and swayed he couldn't get enough of it. He could watch her for days, but he wanted to introduce his self better than before. So he cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear.

Jazmin's head turned and yelped when she saw who it was. "Oh shit." "You scared the shit out of me." "I didn't even know you were here." she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to apologize and get to know you a little better." he said.

"Well, I accept the apology, and get to know me better?" she questioned.

_Drunk niggas try'nna talk in the strip club  
Shawty silhouette looks like a dolla sign  
Caught up (caught up)  
That's just how a nigga brought up (brought up)_

"Yeah, you seem really cool and nice, and I wanted to introduce myself." he smiled.

"Well my name is Jazmin." she smiled "and you must be?"

"I'm Joe, but the ring name is Roman Reigns. I think you know that by now." he said as he saw a glimpse of a tattoo of two R's crossing each other, under her ear. He knew he was good in all at wrestling, but to get a tattoo was just crazy. He removed it from his mind, since it was really none of his business.

"It's nice to meet you, and don't worry about what happened earlier, I know things are kind of stressed around here, Cameron and Trinity keep me up all night talking about it so don't worry." she said with a laugh.

"Well I'm glad you accept my apology, and yes things are really stressed out here." he said with a sigh.

"Yeah don't sweat it." she exclaimed as she touched his shoulder.

_Blow ones for you luney ass niggas  
Straight bounce for you puny ass niggas  
My niggas bigger than the bouncer  
Roll up in the bitch still smell like an ounce  
Right quick, Right Quick  
Tight jeans on so she feels my shit_

His head snapped and looked at her as an electric bolt went through his body. Something that never happened before, but it was something that he was waiting on to happen; it was so surreal. When she touched his shoulder she felt something run through her body that she never had felt before. She couldn't even explain how she felt, no words could explain at that moment.

Brown eyes stuck on grey ones. They stared at each other like they could read each other's mind. Neither of them knew what it was, but for some weird reason they felt like they were meant to be together. They knew it obviously meant something. They weren't going to lie; it felt awesome to get those butterflies in their stomach. They were left breathless.

_Tell me something good baby  
Tell me something, Tell me something good shawty  
Come bring it to the hood baby  
Bring it, bring it back to hoodose in __[3x]_

Jazmin blushed and took a step back away from Joe and said "One day you're going to be WWE champion, so don't sweat It." she said matter of factly.

Joe was surprised by her statement, no one had ever said that to him, and the fact that she said it made him feel some deep way about her. "You really think so?" he asked while blushing at her statement.

"I know so; I wouldn't be wearing this shirt for any reason." "I am reppin THE SHIELD today." "I'm just waiting until I get a Roman Reigns shirt and I'll be a happy camper." she exclaimed showing off her shirt, with a wink.

_This what Sauga feels like in the night time  
Bust it up with shawty when the light shines  
Still fuckin with the same ass niggas  
_

"Well thank you that really means a lot coming from a beautiful lady like you." he said making her blush even harder once again.

"Well, I'll leave you back to what you were doing, but I wanted to know if you were doing something after the shows over." he asked

"Well I am going to some club with Naomi and Cameron and some other people." "I think it's called –

"Club Space?" he questioned

"Yeah." she smiled and said. "Well I guess I'll see you there Mr. Joe." she smiled softly.

"I guess you will Miss. Jazmin." he winked and walked out the station.

_West side  
Ohh girl_

Jazmin was left speechless. She had never smiled that much over a guy in her life. Shit, she had never BLUSHED that much over a guy. She didn't know what it was, but something was special about him. Jazmin knew she would have to look hella fine tonight and you could BELIEVE THAT!

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Please comment and review and if you could tell other people about this story.

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Author Note: So as you can probably tell I like a lot of music. So there will be a lot of chapters with music. Some chapters will have the lyrics or some will just have the songs name so you can look it up. I advise you to because you'll kind of get a feel of the story. But thank you once again and please review._

* * *

"So who has you all happy tonight?" Cameron asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I haven't seen you this happy, who got you smiling like that." Trinity added in while searching through her suitcase for something to wear.

"I smile, is that such a crime?" Jazmin asked as she came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

The girls were getting ready for Club Space. Jazmin didn't know why she was smiling so hard over that Roman guy. It was just a friendly convo right? And plus no man would want to be with her right now. She had too much baggage for anyone to handle.

"What dress do you think I should wear, black or red." asked Cameron?

"Red. I don't want you looking like me tonight." Jazmin said with a playful grin, while putting lotion on.

"I ain't tripping, red looks good on me anyways."Cameron said with a hair flip.

* * *

"So why are we going to the club again?" asked Eva Marie, while doing the finishing touches on her hair.

"Because, Roman is gonna be there and I want get closer to him. DUHH" Summer exclaimed while fixing her makeup.

"But does he even like you Summer?"Eva said.

"Of course he does, he's just playing hard to get." Summer laughed.

"To be honest Summer, what yall had wasn't really anything serious." Eva said.

"Then what do you called those 4 months Eva?" Summer said sarcastically.

"I think that relationship was just about sex. Every man has to find there release and he found his with you. All yall did was have sex. That was it. I mean I get it, you met his parents but I think after that he realized what your relationship was all about and Roman isn't that type of guy. You need to let him go and find somebody. I think he found somebody already." Eva explained while looking at Summer put on her makeup.

"And who the fuck would that be?" Summer asked while turning around to look Eva in the eye. Eva took a few steps back and said "That new hair and makeup girl." Eva explained with hesitation.

"You mean that ugly black girl?" Summer asked with a laugh.

"She's not ugly and yes her." Eva said.

"Ok." Summer said with an attitude. She walked passed Eva and put on her high heels and got her purse. Eva ran and put on her heels and said. "You're ok with that?"

"Of course not." Summer mumbled.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Eva said with fear.

Summer turned around and said. "I'm going to make Roman forget who Jazmin even was. Shell be out of the picture soon." and with that they left.

* * *

"Come on were gonna be late." Seth said with annoyance

."Yeah, and plus I'm tryna get laid tonight, so hurry up." Dean added in.

Roman walked out the bathroom in a grey button up that matched his eye color with a laugh. "I surely don't complain when you take forever so shut up." He said while putting on his shoes.

"Why do you look all nice today anyway?"Dean asked.

"It's for that new makeup artist." Seth said with a laugh.

"Jazmin?" Dean said with a grin.

Roman snapped his head around and said "You know her?"

"Chill man, I haven't smashed or anything like that." "I talked to her once at catering, we got along well, but I don't see her like that all." "But I heard Big E talking about her at catering, she's really pretty but not my type. But he did seem really interested in her." "Why, does little Roman have a crush on Jazmin?" Dean said while making kissing faces.

Roman rolled his eyes and said. "Do I think she's pretty, yes?"

"But do you like her?" Seth asked with a grin, while getting up.

Roman laughed and said. "That's for me to know and, you to never find out."

* * *

"How are the twins doing?" Trinity asked while driving.

Jazmin looked up from her phone and said." There doing really good. Walking everywhere, now there trying to run. They keep me up a lot that's for sure." Jazmin said with a laugh as she showed Cameron a picture of the twin girls.

"Omg, they got so big since the last time I saw them. You have to let me babysit." Cameron said with a squeal.

"Any time." Jazmin said with a laugh.

"How is your mom?" asked Cameron

"Well she would be alright if Jade would stop calling her house all the time." Jazmin explained with a sigh.

"She still calls." Trinity said with sympathy.

"Yeah, like I don't get it. Does she not want us to be happy? She's hurt us enough with her stupid shit. My mom and I have dealt with that shit for a long time, were used to it. But it's the girls she's hurting the most. They don't need that around them and I'm not going to let it happen. I've already had to change my number because she won't stop calling. You would think moving away would help right? But no she always finds a way to ruin stuff. But I'm not gonna let it happen again cause we deserve happiness." Jazmin said with a troubled sigh.

"Its going to be alright Jazzy, don't worry we got your back." Cameron said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks girl." Jazmin said with a smile.

"Yeah and tonight is a girl's night, you deserve this so let's have fun." Trinity said with a laugh.

The girls were right. Jazmin did need this tonight. She was so stressed and she needed to let loose. She would deal with the issues later when she got back, but tonight was for her.

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

**"Over Here"****  
****PARTYNEXTDOOR (feat. Drake)**

_**Girl this summer, you'll be looking for  
You'll looking for me while I'm riding in  
That brand new whip you wanted  
All I ever asked for was patience  
(All I ever asked and you know it)  
Patience and pus$y but mostly patience**_

Club Space that night was lit. Light flashing, music booming. Jon and Jey came in another car and met them at the club. Roman watched Jon try and find a girl to get laid. He laughed and took another sip of his drink.

Jon was sitting next to Roman when he asked "When are the girls gonna get here."

Jon shook his head and said. "I don't know they always take forever." "Why, you waiting for someone." Jon asked with a grin.

Roman laughed and was about to speak when Jazmin and the girls caught his eye. Jon followed his gaze and grinned. "I knew it Uce. You like her." he said

"How would you know?" he said carefully looking at her.

"Cause that's the same way I used to look at Trin when we first met." he stated truthfully. Trin caught Jon's gaze and led the girls through the crowd and led them to where the men were. Jon turned back to Roman and said "Don't be a pussy, talk to the girl Uce." Roman was about to say something, but the girls came and greeted them.

_**Swear I used to keep you waiting in  
Now you waiting on something better  
Girl what's better than this  
We were supposed to do big things  
Now you waiting for somebody  
Girl, what's better than this?**_

Everyone hugged each other and Jazmin smiled at Roman sat next to him.

Jon looked at Roman and gave him a look. Roman cleared his throat and said. "You look stunning tonight." Roman wasn't lying either. Jazmin wore a "chrise" black mesh cut out long sleeve mini dress, with black heels, and her hair in wand curls; she topped it off with simple gold hoop earrings. She looked stunning.

Jazmin blushed and said. "You don't look bad yourself." Roman looked up and saw Trin and Jon smiling at them. Trinity took Jon's hand and said "Well leave you two alone."

_**Popping champagne over here'  
Girl it ain't a thang over here  
Blowing money fast over here  
Blowing all this cash over here**_

Cameron and her loud self said. "Do yall like each other or something?" Jazmin and Roman both started laughing, while Trinity smacked her lips and took Cameron's hand and said. "Always tryna ruin stuff; fuck it you coming with us." Cameron giggled and said "Aww shit, I knew it."

Jazmin laughed even harder and said "She can't make anything less awkward can she?" Roman looked at her and said "It doesn't have to be." Jazmin looked at him and smiled. "No it doesn't."

Roman smiled and said "Want anything to drink, it's on me." Jazmin smiled and said "Gin and Tonic." Roman caught the waiter's attention and got her drink.

"Thank You." Jazmin said as she sipped. "No problem." Roman replied with a smile.

_**Me and my nigggas bucking head first  
You supposed to be there when my head hurt  
Used to be going out hardly, now we wanna party  
Celebration on me, well what's up  
Pay homage, I roll through the city like young Sheikh Mohammed  
It can't be that hard to find us**_

* * *

_**20 minutes **_

_**Go to Jungle, pick up my Ethiopian goddess  
That's when words spread, a Bugatti is in the projects  
The boy home, used to take the bus to the block  
Now summertime whips come through and bust up the block  
I remember seeing Nikk's having to bust up a block  
And sell the work right to hush, y'all niggas must have forgot  
But I was there Nas don shit, a couple things sit on my conscience**_

The two had got comfortable with each other. They joked and laughed. It was like both everyone there was channeled out and it as just them two. "So you're new to Florida." Roman asked

"Yes me and my mom just moved out here a month ago." Jazmin said

"Do you like it so far?" he asked

"Yeah it's nice so far, Florida's been treating me right."

"What part of Florida do you live in?" he asked

"Tampa" she replied.

"Really I live there too." he said surprised.

Jazmin was about to reply when Summer Rae came right in the middle of her sentence.

"Hey Roman" Summer said. Roman had a look of annoyance on his face and Jazmin could see it.

"Hi Summer." Roman mumbled. Jazmin didn't like the awkwardness going on so she did her best to leave them alone. "Hey I'm gonna go dance, I'll leave you two alone." Jazmin said with a smile.

"Yeah you go do that." Summer said with an attitude. Jazmin looked back at her and said "I hope there isn't a problem, because we can surely solve it." Summer was taken back and changed her tone. "No I didn't say anything." Roman laughed at how Jazmin fired back at Summer.

Once Jazmin was on the dance floor with Cameron, Summer covered his view and asked "How have you been?" Roman was getting so tired of this girl. All he wanted to do was talk with Jazmin and Summer always had to be there to ruin shit. "I would be better if you would leave me the fuck alone and find somebody else to fuck with." He mumbled with anger in his voice.

Summer was taken back from his anger and walked away quickly. But that wasn't gonna stop Summer. Not by a long shot.

_**With that said, look what at all we accomplished  
Yea, sure this ain't Compton but this ain't a fairytale land neither  
We all lost mad people, the city wild  
They gave the task to a purposeful child  
Verse's starts to get a little more personal now**_

* * *

_**20 minutes **_

Jon walked back defeated, where Roman was still sitting down looking at Jazmin dance with Cameron.

"Couldn't find anybody?" Roman asked with a laugh.

"Nope." Jon said with defeat in his voice. Jon saw how Roman was still looking at Jazmin.

"Why don't you ask her out and stop acting like a pussy. I think everyone kind of knows that you like her you haven't stopped staring at her since she got here. She obviously likes you too so just ask her." Jon asked annoyed

_**But that's cause everybody else sound is so played out tho'  
Oliver North in the cut Dolce'd out tho'  
A 1000$ bottle it get poured straight out tho'  
I'm screaming OVO on the whole way out tho'  
I'm back boy for real, I'm that boy for real  
I got hits nigga, you just a bat boy for real  
**_

"Cause its not that easy." Roman said. He hadn't asked anybody to go on a date since forever. Last relationship he was in was with Summer. Although he really didn't see it as a relationship."

"Well look, by the way yall were talking it looks like yall would do good on a first date, and you look happy. So be a man and just ask for her number." Jon said

"Ill see." Roman said nervous

* * *

"I know you're a little drunk and all but stop laughing." Jazmin giggled as she held her best friend Cameron's waist to steady her. "I can't help it." Cameron laughed even harder.

Everyone was going to the hotel because they had to go to the next town and tape Smack down. Jazmin wasn't gonna stay, instead she was going back home to see her family and other job. She had worked a deal out with Stephanie so she was able to go back and forth between jobs.

"Get your ass in the car already." Jazmin said.

_**Backwoods got peeled, I smoke away all the tears  
Nothing was the same, including y'all careers  
The new Cash Money, the new Rocafella  
Bunch of young rich niggas, turn around if you jealous**_

Roman saw Jazmin and the girls trying to leave and he wanted to give his number to her before she left. Just as she was closing the door Roman ran and tapped on the window. Jazmin rolled her window down and smiled. "Yes?"

_**Popping champagne over here'  
Girl it ain't a thang over here  
Blowing money fast over here  
Blowing all this cash over here**_

Roman saw Trinity in the driver's seat looking so he just went with it. He handed her a paper and said. "Umm… here's my number...you can call me... only if you want to of course…..and just tal-

"Jazmin will definitely be calling youuuuuu…" Cameron exclaimed with laughter in the back seat.

All three of them started laughing. Jazmin took the paper and covered his hand with hers and said. "What she said." she said with a wink.

Roman smiled with and said "Goodnight Jazmin." and went to the other car.

* * *

_**On this side...**_

The next day Jazmin woke up so she could make it home to her girls. But getting Cameron up was a whole different story.

"See this is why I told u too only have one drink." Jazmin said with annoyance as she pulled the covers off of Cameron.

"Leave me aloneeee." Cameron whined.

"I'll call Roman if you do." Jazmin said

Cameron couldn't have been quicker. She jumped out of bed and ran to her. "Call his ass." she exclaimed.

"Oh now you're up huh?" jazmin laughed.

"Hell yes, call him." Cameron jumped.

Jazmin shock her head and walked in the bathroom. "I'm not gonna call Roman girl."

"And why the fuck not?" Cameron exclaimed.

Jazmin reappeared and sat down in front of Cameron and began "Because Roman is a good guy and he deserves better than me. I got too much baggage for anyone to deal with. My sister is a fucking mess, who can't take care of herself, my mom is always stressed out, I have riley and Rylan to take care of, then I'm still dealing with Legend dying." Jazmin explained while tears ran down her face.

Cameron cradled her friend in her arms and wiped her tears and said. "You got to think positive Jazzy; you need to give Roman and yourself a chance to be happy." Cameron explained while holding Jazmin's shoulder to look her in her face. "Nobody is saying to become a couple right away or anything. All were saying is just talk to him as a friend." Cameron said with a smile.

Jazmin thought about for a second and said "I'll think about."

Cameron smiled and hugged her best friend. Jazmin didn't know what to do. She wanted to get to know more about Roman , but there was too many things from her past, and now present, that's he didn't know if she could even see any future between them. But for now she had to get back to Pensacola and go back to reality.

* * *

Thank you! Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author Note: I'm sooo sorry I haven't been posting… but I'm back and I'll try to post weekly for this story and I'm not the only one. I'll try to post two chapters weekly. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story other than the original characters. I write for fun not profit._

* * *

**_Down On My Luck- Vic Mensa_**

**_When I get down on my luck _**  
**_ I hide behind my eyes in Hollywood_**  
**_ They're saying what you know but who you know_**  
**_ You need to know someone to know no one_**  
**_ When I get down on my luck I roll one up and roll around, all by my lonesome_**  
**_ Lost some years I used to know_**  
**_ I know my fate like bullets in a shot gun_**

Jazmin drove in silence to her mom's house while thinking deeply. A lot had happened in one week that she didn't expect coming at all: her sister, her mom and the twins, Cameron, Big e and last Roman. After leaving the hotel with Cameron they both went there separate ways, Cameron on the next flight and Jazmin back home to see her mom and twins. But before they left Cameron made sure to remind Jazmin about their talk they had about Roman at the club.

Cameron was right about giving Roman a call. He was a sweet guy, nice looking, cleaned up well... but then Jazmin always went back to her baggage and how she knew he couldn't handle it. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to him … she did but it was her far holding her back. Roman had called a couple times… but jazmin being she ignored his calls like a dumb ass.

**_She likes to dream living in and off and out her mind_**  
**_ In space and time, she takes a line and lies her life_**  
**_ Away you might just say she stays to go nowhere_**  
**_ Midnight scenes from an old romantic movie_**  
**_ Usually you'd be there today I say was different_**  
**_ I can take you with me wandering, if you wanna go there_**  
**_ Down on my luck_**  
**_ Down on my luck_**

Jazmin took off her sun glasses and smiled as she saw her mom's house in the distance. She pulled up to her mom's driveway and turned off the car. She stepped out and went straight to the doorstep and rung the bell. Her smile increased as she heard little footsteps coming to the door and her mom's voice.

"Mama!" Riley screamed.

Once she heard that little tiny voice her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Riley ran full speed toward Jazmin, gladly captured riley in her arms. Jazmin held the girl closely before looking up and seeing her mom walking toward her. She picked up Riley and closed the door and walked to her mom and engulfed her in a big hug that was needed.

"I missed you mama." Jazmin said as her mom rocked her in her arms.

"I missed you too baby..." her mom said in her Trinidadian accent. Jazmin always felt safe when she heard her mom's voice. She then broke embrace and turned back to riley and admired her green eyes.

**_Do you think about the things you say you don't?_**  
**_ I know you do, why why is she over cool?_**  
**_ Oh look at you, look at you_**  
**_ Do you think the things you do or who you know?_**  
**_ Cause they told you to, why you listen to 'em_**  
**_ Hands up, middle finger 'em_**  
**_ Fuck that get down_**

"I mis maa." Riley said in her little voice.

Jazmin smiled at her little sentence and said "I missed you too baby girl." They all walked into the kitchen and talked more.

Jazmin set Riley in her highchair and sat down and asked. "Where's Rylan mama." Her got glasses out the cabinet and said "The lil gyul still sleepin." her mom said in response as she poured lemonade in Jazmins cup. Jazmin nodded her head and went to check on Rylan but before she did her mom asked "Do ya want biscuit?" her mom asked while putting a bib on Riley. Jazmin ran up the stairs and said "Yeah mama."

As Jazmin came into the twin's room she saw Rylan looking directly at her with a sleepy smile. "Hey baby girl" Jazmin cooed as she picked up Rylie out of her crib. She rocked her and smiled as the baby started babbling and slobbering. Jazmin laughed and took her to the changing table and changed her.

* * *

**_When I get down on my luck _**  
**_ I hide behind my eyes in Hollywood_**  
**_ They're saying what you know but who you know_**  
**_ You need to know someone to know no one_**  
**_ When I get down on my luck_**  
**_ I roll one up and roll around, all by my lonesome_**  
**_ Lost some years I used to know_**  
**_ I know my fate like bullets in a shot gun_**

"Cook, cook." Rylan cooed as she saw the biscuits that her grandma pulled out the oven. Jazmin pulled out milk and poured two sippy cups full of it and secured it before giving to each twin and said. "Its cookie mama... cookie." she said as she put one cookie on each twins table.

They both began eating and babbling to each other when her mom said "Its biscuit gyul." Jazmin laughed as she watched the twins and said. "Ma this is the states, nobody says biscuit except you and aunts and uncle." she said with laugh. "Biscuit is the right way." Her mom said with a smile.

"Yes in Trinidad it is but not here ma."Jazmin said with a playful grin. Her mom and her sat down at the table and watched the girls eat.

When her mom said. "How was ya trip?" Jazmin looked up from her plate and said "It was pretty fun actually … I met a few new wrestlers, met new people, the other divas like me so everything was good ." she said with a smile. "Are ya gonna work at the shop and on the road?"

Jazmin went to her purse and got out her phone and opened up her calendar and said.

"At first Stephanie and I were lost but we finally came to a resolution. I'll do 2 weeks out on the road and another at the shop. Since WWE has one pay per view each month ill stay out there for 2 weeks and then come back and visit the girls and work at the shop. Then there's Total Divas and the girl talked to me and said they want me doing there makeup for the show and it mostly films out here so ill be alright, and just to take a load off of you ill take the girl on the road with me, just later on since I just stared this job. And I won't forget about you all the special events you'll be invited to also maa."

Jazmin said while looking up from her phone at her mom

Her mom digested everything she said and took Riley out her highchair to go play and said "Do ya think ya can handle all that Jazzy?"

Jazmin did the same with Rylan and let her play and said "I know I can handle it , I mean it may be a little hard but I got it and plus I've been with the twins for so long I know I can handle both of them I wanna give you a break from time to time." Jazmin said with a positive smile.

"Ok baby." her mom said with a proud laugh

Jazmin caught it quick and said "Whaaat?"

Her mom smiled and said "Nothin I'm jus proud of ya gyul." Jazmin went around the table and hugged her mom. Anybody that knew Jazmin knew that she had an incredible relationship with her mother. She always praised that lady.

Silence fell between them when her mom smirked and said "Did ya fete?" Jazmin smiled and said "A little." Her mom responded and said "That's good ya hear me, ya need to let loose gyul." Her mom said with a giggle.

Jazmin laughed at her mom's behavior and said "I guess it is ma."

Her mom looked at her and said "Did ya meet a lil boy on the road?"

**_When I get down on my luck, when I get down on my luck_**  
**_ When I get down on my luck, when I get down on my luck, luck, luck, luck_**  
**_ Down on my luck, down on my luck_**

Jazmin knew where her mom as going and said "Nahh maa I told you WWE is strictly business nothing else, I don't even have time for a boy right now ma."

Her mom imaginarily put her hand in her face and began dancing to the music on the TV.

Giggles filled up the kitchen when her mom started dancing. "Maaa" Jazmin exclaimed as her mom kept dancing to the music. They twins couldn't control there laughter and jazmin looked and Rylan hazel irises and said "nana's so dotish huh?" she said with a smile.

Right here was what Jazmin lived for. Seeing her mom and the twins happy was what she needed.

* * *

After catching up with her mom about the family and her moms well being and just girl talk she went to her apartment with the twins.

She was I her bathroom giving the twins a bath when she saw her phone ring and Romans name pop up. She totally forgot about Roman and him not knowing about the twins. She took on glance at the girls and saw that they were giggling and fine. She ran to her phone took a breather before answering.

_**Do you think about the things you say you don't?**_  
_** I know you do, why why is she over cool?**_  
_** Oh look at you, look at you**_

"Hello?" Roman said with a husky voice.

Jazmin almost went weak at the knees before responding "Hey Roman"

Roman could almost feel her smile over the phone. He smiled and said "What happened to you?"

She walked over o her bed and said "I have another job out where I live so I do both."

Roman took a breath of relief and said "How have you been?"

Jazmin looked at the girls before saying "I've been pretty god just living life."

Roman hesitated before saying "when will you be back?"

Jazmin smirked smirked and said "Why does someone miss me?"

Roman smirked over the phone and said "Maybe a little and I haven't seen your pretty face in a while."

Jazmin blushed and said "Well you don't have to worry because I'll be back next Monday." They kept talking when Jazmin looked in the restroom and saw Rylan trying t get out of the tub and said

"Shit."

Roman got confused and said "Did I say something wrong?" Jazmin laughed and said no... Can... I call you back tomorrow or sometime…?"

"Ill let you go but not before I get a yes on coffee or something while we're on the road." Jazmin was caught off guard and said "Yes ill go do something with you Roman."

Roman smiled and said "ok ill let you go" Jazmin laughed and was about to hang up when Roman said "Goodnight Jazmin."

Jazmin smiled and said "Goodnight Roman."

With that they hung up. Jazmin grinned to herself and giggled like a little school girl. Could something positive really be coming her way? She didn't know but was in for the ride.

She was caught out of thought when he heard Rylan scream to get out. Jazmin hopped out the bed and ran to the girls laughing.

Things might actually go good for herself she thought.

* * *

**_Do you think the things you do or who you know?_**  
**_ Cause they told you to, why you listen to 'em_**

Jazmin rocked Riley to sleep while looking at her sleepy eyes drift off. She was the one that needed more time going to sleep other than Rylan who as soon as she laid her head down she was out like a light. But Jazmin didn't mind she loved spending those little moments with her baby. She was so blessed to have Riley and Rylan...she nor her mom knew where those girls could've been. Every day she thanked god for giving her these little two bundles of joy.

As the song stopped she looked down at Riley and aw how she was out like a light. Fully in a milk coma. She laughed silently and kissed the baby and put her in her crib before checking on Rylan and kissing her. She turned on the night light and left there room.

After returning to her room she took her shower and was about to head to bed before when she saw Nikki Bella's face pop up o her phone. She looked confused but went between her covers and answered it.

"Hello" Jazmin said

"Hey Jazmin, this is Nikki."

Jazmin relaxed in her bed and said "Hey Nikki what's up?"

Nikki began "So I talked to Stephanie and the other girls and really want you to be our new makeup artist for the show."

Jazmin was so excited and said "Thank you soo much Nikki that really means a lot to me."

Nikki laughed and said "Don't thank me you deserve it…and filming don't start until 2 months so you don't have to worry."

"Ok thanks for the heads up." Jazmin said with a smile.

"No problem, and by the way some f the divas and wrestlers were deciding to come go out to a nightclub or bar sometime this week while we're on the road , and I really want you to come."

Jazmin smiled and said "Ill be there."

"That's what I like to hear; you have a good night Jazmin"

Jazmin replied and said "Goodnight Nikki"

Things were really going good for jazz

**_Hands up, middle finger 'em_**  
**_Fuck that get down_ **

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and review


	5. Author note

Author Note: So as I ask for comments, which I do read and see all of them. It's been brought to me that the story has or Chapter 5 I guess is a little to kiddy and teenage like ,so ill write this chapter over and try to make it better. I am only at the fifth chapter and to me I like all the comments so I'll try and make everyone enjoy this chapter. Just know the story will get better as I go father in it.

Thnks!


	6. Chapter 5

Author Note: So I wrote Chapter 5 but I guess there was one person that didn't like it or something. So I'm here to revise it and fix it a little. That doesn't mean I'm going to change the way I write my stories at all. And patience is key so if you wait I'm sure the story will get better.

* * *

"What hotel room are you in dummy?" Jazmin said over the phone as she rolled her suitcase down the hall. She had just landed from her flight and was about to meet Cameron for some catching up time before the show. Which they both knew was needed. So much had happened from her day off. She got to see her mom and her little precious babies, talking to Nikki about the show and how all the girls wanted her to be there makeup and hairstylist on the set, and then Roman. The talk with him was let alone a whole different convo.

Jazmin was caught out of thought when she realized Cameron was still on speaker phone. "Girrlll are you even listening to me…" Cameron asked with an attitude. Jazmin pulled her luggage to a room and said "Yea, yea, I heard ya…anyway I found my room." As Jazmin got her key and opened her door she pulled her luggage and sat down on her bed and said.

"Speaking of rooms where the hell are you at Cameron…You landed before me so what's up?" Jazmin asked as she fluffed her wavy curls. Jazmin heard voices in the back ground and was about to ask when Cameron said "Girl you know when I pack… I pack my whole damn apartment with me, Vinny always gets on me about it but I can't help it." She said with a laugh.

Jazmin laughed at her friend's craziness. "What room are you at?"

"I think 204… yeah 204, where you at?" Cameron asked while pulling in her luggage. "Girl I'm 205… get your ass up here so we can talk." Jazmin laughed "I think I'm gonna need help girl these bags are too much for me." Cameron said with a slight laugh.

"And to think you wrestle and pick up girls your same size." Jazmin laughed as she got up from the bed and went to go outside her room to look for Cameron. As soon as she saw Cameron she loudly giggled while running toward Cameron. They both laughed and jumped around in circles like little teenage school girls. That's how they were when they saw each other. Everyone always thought that they were related or something by the way they reacted to each other.

They giggled and laughed more while hugging each other when an elder man came outside his room and said "Heyy I'm trying to take a nap ... now go somewhere else and act like that somewhere else." The elder man said in his robe.

The girls quietly laughed and hugged each other embarrassed when Jazmin said "I'm sorry sir you can go back to sleep were leaving." The man carelessly waved them off and shut his door.

The girls broke into laughter at their antics. Jazmin grabbed Cameron's other small suitcase and followed her to her room and asked "How have you been girly?" Cameron rolled her bag toward her room and stopped in front of it and smirked as she opened her door and looked back at Jazmin and said "better than ever."

Jazmin followed into her room and set Cameron's bag down and said "Ooo girl you've got to spill the tea."

Cameron set her suitcase down and said "You know I will, but let's do it over some drinks... we've got about 3 hours or so before we got to get to the Arena. Trust me I know you've got a lot to tell me."

"You know I do …. Anyways look at you girl just slaying right now I love the outfit." Jazmin said as Cameron twirled around in a circle for Jazmin to see and laughed."

"Look at you girl I'm feeling the hair right now." Cameron squealed as she fluffed Jazmin's curls.

" Ya know I had to take that weave out and wear my natural hair for a minute. I just tried these new no heat curls last night and let them sit and they came out like this... I think I'm gonna try it out on the divas next week or something." Jazmin said as she fluffed her long natural, brown hair in there mirror.

"Well since were both slaying right now how out we take a selfie and then head out?" Cameron said as she got out her phone. Jazmin nodded her head and posed next to Cameron in the mirror and snapped a quick pick and left the hotel room for some gossip time.

* * *

"So are you thinking about getting your arm tattooed?" Seth asked as he took a gulp of his water. The shield was at the gym in the hotel just working out before the show, it was a natural thing he did.

"I'm not so sure… I know it's gonna take a long time for it to be done, so I have to find a day where there's absolutely nothing for me to do." Roman said as he finished using the dumb bells.

"Do you plan to have it done before Wrestle mania?" Dean asked as he got a rag and wiped his face.

Roman got up and stretched his body before answering. "Ill most likely have half of it done around wrestle mania… I'm getting more than my sleeve, I thought about it and I want my chest piece done also."

The boys got their stuff and started walking out when Deans phone rang and he looked at it and said "Its Nikki, wanting to know if we wanted to go to this lounge or something after the show today?" he said she they walked back to the hotel.

"We can go I don't mind.., but why do you still have her number anyways" Seth said as he brushed his hair back while walking.

Dean threw his hand in the air and said "I know what you're thinking, but that's not it at all, what me and her had was a onetime thing, her crazy ass is for Cena to handle." he said as he put his phone in his pocket

"Mhmm dude, didn't I tell you she was crazy as shit." Seth said with a knowing laugh.

Dean made a knowing expression and said "You would think she would know that a hit it and quit it thing really meant that. He had my phone blowing up crazy." he said as he shook his head as he remembered his encounters with the Bella sister.

"I told you to stop fucking around with these chicks before you end up in some drama dude." Roman said with a smirk

"Yeah enough about my late night booty calls, what's going on with you and the little makeup artist." Dean asked as he waved at some his fellow fans passing by.

"Well I got her number and we talked while she was off, she's a nice girl, she seems shy a little, but I told her we should talk more. I just wanna see where it goes." Roman said as he looked at his phone to see if he had any messages from Jazmin. He couldn't lie… he did really like Jazmin; she looked like the kinda person he could see his self with. He just wanted to take it slow with this girl.

"Yeah I overheard the divas talking about her before my match, they all like her, actually everyone does, I guess she's gonna be the new head makeup artist or something, and I think for Total Divas when they start filming." Seth said as they walked.

"I heard Big E talking about her like non stop before our match last week, the dude was going on and on about the girl." Dean said as he looked at Roman.

"What the hell is up with that dude anyway?" Roman asked as his eye twitched with irritation. He had also heard the other wrestlers talking about how big e was talking about Jazmin, like the dude was on nonstop about the girl. He would be damned if he let someone like Big E get an opportunity with a woman like Jazmin. There was no way in hell.

"I don't know you know how new talent is." Seth said as he rolled his eyes.

Romans husky voice chuckled and said "Fool we are new talent too"

"We maybe but we don't act nor, wrestle like it." Dean said in his thick Ohio accent.

"That is true."Roman agreed.

"So are you gonna get at her before Mr. Black Mamba does?" Seth asked as they reached their rooms.

Roman looked at both of them and "Yall know I am." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"So girl spill the tea, fill me in on what I missed while I was gone" Jazmin said as she sipped her strawberry smoothie. The girls were at a little lounge inside the hotel trying to catch up on gossip before the show.

"So you know how I told you about me and Vinny have been kind of on edge lately?" Cameron said as she drank her lemonade.

"Yeah, I remember." Jazmin said

"Well girl now were back where were supposed to be. Vinny and I went to a therapist in a way I guess." she said with a smirk.

"What do u mean a kind of therapist?" Jazmin asked questionly

"We went to a sex therapist girl." Cameron whispered while giggly

"Awe shit now you really gotta fill me in." Jazmin said as she sat up to be filled in on the juicy info.

"So I was wondering where our problem was at and I'm thinking hard and then it hits me … our sex life has kind of been on edge with me wrestling and now wrestle mania coming up, the funkadactyls have been doing so good, and now WWE now talking about Total Divas I have been legit too tired to have sex girl."

"Well you and I both know that you not at all girl." Jazmin said and she smirked while sipping on her smoothie.

Cameron laughed and said "You know me so well, so we both decided to go to a sex therapist and just see what's going on and how we can fix this little dilemma. So when we got there the lady was super nice and we basically got to a resolution on how we can both fix this little problem. She said doing other stuff related to sex well kind of help our sex life get better."

Jazmin nodded and said "So what things did she have in mind?"

"She wants us to go to a sex shop girl." Cameron said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Damn your sex life is about to go up x10." Jazmin said as she clapped Cameron's hand.

"You know how I am with trying new stuff girl, and you know Vinny he just tags along with my crazy ass. But I think it's gonna be fun girl." Cameron said with a big grin.

"So when do you plan on going?" Jazmin asked.

"That's the other thing, I kinda had to tell Stephanie, and come to find out she wants us to go and wants to put it on Total Divas." Cameron said with a laugh.

Jazmin looked at her and said "Don't you think that'll be a little weird?" she asked as she fixed her shirt.

"I mean a little but I mean it's not that bad were just going to look at stuff, I aint like they going with us in the bed together, cause if they was girl…" Cameron trailed off as she did a little dance in her seat.

Jazmin clapped her hands as Cameron said that "You lil freak."

"Hey, I can't help it." Cameron said with a wink.

Jazmin laughed until she saw her start picking her purse and said "Where are you going?"

Cameron picked up Jazmin's purse and smoothie and said "I wanna get there early so you can do my hair before these bitches come and try and take you away from me I need my shit slayed before these girls." Cameron said with an attitude as she started walking back to their room

Jazmin tried to catch up with Cameron and said "To the arena we go I guess."

* * *

_RAW, 2013_

Monday Night RAW had just started in San Jose, California.

The Royal Rumble would be taking place that Sunday in Phoenix, Arizona. Jazmin waved to all of her new fellow co workers, it felt so refreshing to hear that. She got many compliments as she walked to her station to start on hair and makeup for the Divas. She had on a long grey sleeve shirt with dark jeans that folded at the end that hugged her curves perfectly, also she wore black lace up booties heels that increased her height just right, to top it off she had her hair down and full with a bunch of curls, with big silver hoops, and light makeup to top it off. She looked great and ready to work.

Right next oo her was Cameron in hand with her curlers still in her hair. She had decided to have Cameron halfway done before her match.

"You ready for these divas girl?" Cameron asked as she followed Jazmin too her station.

Jazmin smiled brightly and said "Ready as ill ever be."

"She reached her station and saw how there was divas all ready for her talking to each other.

"Hey ladies" Jazmin said as the ladies cheered to see Jazmin there.

She giggled as she hard ooo's and awe's about her outfit and hair. She smiled and thanked as she got her makeup and hair stuff all out for the ladies.

"Ok so ill start on Trins hair first since she has to practice with Cameron and then I'll go from there. You guys can get dressed in your ring gear and come back I'll be ready for you all." She said with a smile as she looked at all the divas.

"Ok Miss Jazmin." Nikki said with a giggle as all the divas went there ways to get dressed.

"Ok so what do I have to do for you today miss girly?" Jazmin asked as she hugged Trinity.

"Umm head full of curls and a something blue, to match the ring gear, similar to Cams." she said as she looked at Jazmin through the mirror.

Jazmin got out all her brushes and said "Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

"**Believe in the shield!" **Dean said into the camera.

"CUT THAT WAS GOOD GUYS!" the man said as they finished their promo.

The boys were in this empty storage in the room in the arena making a few promos since they didn't have a match today.

"I swear I never knew this place was even here." Seth said as they walked out with the filming crew.

"Shit I did I always take my…" Dean said with a grin as he stopped.

Roman sighed and said "Really Dean ..."

Dean waved them off and said" Aw shut up you two both know I didn't do anything."

Roman and Set both looked at him flat and said" I'm not shitting you two I'm for real this time."

"Yeah alright…, anyways I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Are you coming with Dean?" Seth asked as he wiped his hair out of his face.

"Yeah Uce you comin?" Dean asked.

"Nah, the twins said they wanted to see m, ill head over that way maybe?" Roman said

Dean nodded and the boys separated apart.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Eva Marie asked as she fixed her dress

"I'm going to go get my hair and makeup done by that chick?" Summer said as she fixed her shoes.

"I'm going to go get my character analyzed?"

"Whatever Eva." Summer said as she stood up to leave.

"Are you still on Roman and that girl?" Eva asked as she watched summer moved around the room.

"No I could care less, now if you'll excuse me I have o go." With that she left Eva standing there in the middle of the girl's locker room.

Eva really wasn't the one with a lot of friends everyone thought of her as just a pretty face… just that, she had no wrestling skills what so ever. None of the divas liked her because they thought that she didn't work her way up to the roster. So then there was Summer, opposite of Eva she did have , wrestling skills, was a pretty face, But other than that she was a bitch, nothing more nothing less, attitude was always rude, so none of the girls messed with her. It was unbelievable at how Roman went out with the girl. So it as just the two of them. It made a love hate relationship.

She had seen how Sumer was flippy floppy and Eva knew she had to keep a friendship with summer so she was gonna try any and everything to keep that friendship.

* * *

"So what happened while you were in Tampa?" Cameron asked as she took out her curls.

"I went to my mom's house she's doing really good, then I saw the twins."Jazmin said as she did her divas hair and makeup.

"You gotta let me watch them girls?" Brie said as she laced he shoes with bright smile.

"Nikki rolled her eyes and said "Don't let her watch them she's been having baby fever for the longest now."

"Jazmin turned around her diva and said "You can watch them anytime, just know twin girls are a lot." She said as she applied eye shadow to her diva.

"You have a kid?" Summer asked curiously as she looked up at Jazmin as she put lipstick on her.

Jazmin was taken aback by the question and was about to respond when Cameron jumped in and said "Why are you so concerned about what she has going on, stay out peoples business that aint got shit to do with you girl."Cameron said with sass as she looked at the Diva. Everyone in the room got quiet, even Jazmin. She knew that everyone didn't like summer and maybe this was just one more reason. She wanted to be in everyone's business.

Jazmin was about to respond when summer got up and said "I guess it's time for me to leave." she said as she slightly shoved Cameron out the way as she left. Jazmin looked at Cameron and said "Really Cam?"

Cameron threw her hands up and said "Hey, the girl is a back stabbin bitch she may look all nice and innocent to you but she's sneaking as hell." she said as the others divas agreed with her.

"She knew what was coming and plus she don't gotta be all up in our business." Nikki said.

"Yeah I guess your right I surely dont want her in on what happened with Roman and I. As soon as she said that all the girl huddled up in the circle around the stylist and said "aw girl fill us in."

Jazzy laughed and said "Ok so I was off of course with the girls and stuff, so I'm giving them a bath and then I her my phone ring and it's Roman" She explained.

"Keep going." Brie said excited.

"So I answered and boy I almost fainted when I heard his voice… We talked for a little and he said how me missed me and was just asking me how I was doing and stuff, and then he asked if I wanted to go out with him or something sometime this week I guess." she said as she got up and started moving around .

"Wait that was it?" Trin said

"Well we could've talked a little bit ore but the twins were legit trying to get out the tub" Jazmin said with a laugh. "So I had to end it, but we may be going out tonight so I may be able to see him."

"Oh yes , wear something really sexy, were just going to some lounge I don't know but it's not too much well most likely have a few drinks and a little bit of food and dance a little, so wear something good to catch his eye." Nikki said

"Well damn sis." brie said as she fixed her shoes.

"What I want her to be with Roman, I think they would make a cute couple and plus he needs something 10 times better then what he had with Summer I know that." Nikki said as she smiled at Jazmin.

"Those little fake bitches" summer said curtly as she stepped away from the door after hearing that the girls said. "You bitches wanna play so can I?" Summer said as she started walking thinking of a plan

"I guess we'll see, but I do know that your match is next ladies." Jazmin said as she looked at the little TV in her station.

"Oh shit well see you later girl." all the ladies said as they ran out the room.

* * *

"Are you sure this looks ok?" Jazmin asked Trin and Cameron as she got dressed. The girls were headed to Fahrenheit Restaurant and Lounge. Everyone was dressed and there was Jazmin still deciding on what to wear.

"Girl you look good girl if Roman doesn't notice you has to be blind." Trin said as she looked at Jazmin in the mirror as she fixed the back of her outfit. Jazmin had on a black shiny jumpsuit that tied in the back with high black heels, with her hair slicked back in a high ponytail. With a little leather jacket just in case it got cold, with gold hoop earrings with, light makeup. She turned in the mirror and slid her hands up and down the outfit. She did look good as hell.

She smiled and said "Are you ready to go ladies"

With that they left.

* * *

The shield walked into the club it wasn't that packed but it was just enough for the Divas and Superstars coming today. Roman had on a black button up shirt with black pants, with his hair slicked back in a pony tail. He cleaned up nice. His eyes gleamed as the lows lights beamed through the place. Good pop and hip hop music rung through the place. Roman saw his cousin and other divas and superstars in what looked like a VIP lounge right across.

"What's up Uce?" Jimmy said as he hugged his brother. Roman smiled and said "Nothing much I saw you kick ass today out there." Roman said as he greeted Jon.

"I hear you may get a triple threat match at mania I hear." Jon said as he got Roman a drink.

"That's what were rutting for bro." Seth said as he greeted them.

"Dean also got a drink and took a swig of it and said "Where are the girls at Jon?

Jon shook his head and said "You know they always take a half a year to get dressed… I think they'll be here any second."

Jimmy looked at the door and said "There they are." He said as he pointed to the door.

They all turned and saw the 3 girls. Romans voice got hitched in his throat as he saw Jazmin. She looked stunning. The girls greeted the Divas and Superstars as they walked through the club. Roman couldn't take his eyes off of Jazmin. Her smile was so bright. She looked amazing. He fixed his collar as he saw them get closer.

"Hey everybody." Cameron yelled as she greeted the 5 boys sitting down.

"Hey Miss loud one." Jimmy ease as he hugged all the girls.

Jazmin got around hugging everyone and saw Roman. She smiled brightly and hugged him. She swears his smell was intoxicating. "Hey?" she asked as she sat next to him. Roman kissed her cheek and said "how are you doing beautiful?" Jazmin smiled and said "I'm doing great now that I'm here."

Roman got a close up o her outfit and bit his lip. Her cleavage was out. She was sexy as hell. "Looked at her and said "You look good tonight."

Jazmin smiled and said "You don't look so bad yourself." Everyone sat down and chatted while getting settled in the club. Jon got up and asked Trin if she wanted anything. Roman looked at Jazmin on her phone and asked "Do you want anything to drink?"

Jazmin looked up and said "Ill take whatever you're having." Roman nodded "Ill be back."

Nikki came behind and hugged Jazmin who turned around and said "Hey girly you did good out there today."

"Thank you girly, have you met John." Nikki asked as John Cena appeared behind her.

Jazmin smiled brightly and said "No I haven't but I defiantly know about you, hi" Jazmin said as she shook hands with Cena.

"Pleasure is all mines; I hear that you're the new makeup artist." Cena said in his deep voice.

"Yes I am." she said brightly.

Cena nodded and looked at Jazmin and said "How has y girl been treating so far."

Jazmin laughed and said "She's treats me good, everyone doe I like the job so far."

"That's what I like to hear."Cena said as he looked at. Nikki

Nikki smiled at Jazmin and said "Ill see you later girly." Jazmin waved

Roman came back with drinks in his hand and said "here you go beautiful"

Jazmin smiled and said "Thanks."

They watched as all the couples danced around the club. Jazmin laughed at how Dean was grinding with some chick.

She was about to ask when out of all people Summer came around Roman and put her hand around Roman and purred. "Heyy Roman."

Jazmin saw how Romans face tightened in irritation with summer. She stood there in disbelief at this chick. She really had her nerve she was gonna fix this girl.

Roman was about to respond when Jazmin interrupted and said "Hey Summer how are you doing girly." she said as she put her and on Romans thigh and looked up at Summer with a smirk. An electric shock went through her body as she did. Roman looked at Jazmin and grinned at her move. He looked at Summer and held in his laughter as he saw the shock on her face. Mouths wide open a shock.

Summer crossed her arms over her chest and said "I thought we could talk or something." she said as she gave Jazmin a death look.

Roman grinned and said "I would but I'm with my girl right now, if you get me." Roman said as he kissed Jazmin cheek and put his hand around her waist. Roman sent chills down her body as she felt his touch. His lips were so soft. This man was gonna drive her crazy. She grinned at Roman and winked at him to keep the act going. Roman pinched her waist and turned to Summer.

She looked at both of the blurry eyed and said "Whatever" and stormed off pushing people in the process. Roman and Jazmin both busted into laughter as summer was out of sight. the fact that they could both play a couple role and be so good at it had to mean something. "We should've been actors." Roman said as he laughed with Jazmin. Jazmin wiped her eyes and said "Hell yea!"

They both looked to the dance floor and heard Trin yell "COME ON AND DANCE YOU TWO"

* * *

_**Majid Jordan- Something About You**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Something about you  
(Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

they both looked at each other. Jazmin grinned and said "You know how to two step." Roman took a swig of his shot and said "I know how to do more that." he said as he took Jazmin's hand and led her to the dance floor. Jazmin moved relaxed with Roman and moved her hips as Roman led her to the dance floor. they both went in the middle of the floor. Roman twirled Jazmin in his hands and looked at Jazmin's outfit and knew he had to make her his. Jazmin danced and saw Summer in the corner staring directly at them. She smirked and slowly danced on Roman who held her hips at the move.

_**Something about you  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
About you, about you  
Something about you, about you  
There's something about you...**_

She grinned on Roman and he pulled her close in the process. They both rocked their hips to the song. She turned back around to Roman and saw a gleam in his eyes. She smiled he slid his hands to her butt and danced with her. Jazmin heard the howls of everyone of the Divas and Superstars. She laughed at their crazy antics. She didn't care about what anyone thought and realized that it was her time to feel alive and go for what she wanted and that was Roman. She laughed when Roman spun her in circles. and how Sumer had run out the club. As the song died down everyone in the club yelled and roared at the little love birds.

Cameron must've been drunk or something because she kept yelling "That's my best friend, that's my friend." to random people. Jazmin laughed into Romans chest at her antics and said "Shell be the death of me.

_**You won't hit me up  
I'm running out of luck  
Talk to me like you mean it  
Share with me all your secrets  
(Something about you)**_

* * *

"Hey what are you doing out here alone?" Roman asked in his husky voice as he saw Jazmin standing on the sidewalk of the club alone on her phone.

Jazmin turned toward him and said "I got hot so I went out here and I called Cameron's phone but she's not answering but I think she left with Trin and Jon and she's my ride and she was a little drunk." Jazmin said as she sighed.

Roman said"You don't have a ride to the hotel?" He asked as he looked at her on her phone.

She shook her head and said "No I'm just gonna walk to the hotel."

_**I'm not afraid of love  
(Something about you)  
Soon as you call me up  
I can't help what I'm feeling  
Something about you is different**_

Roman looked at her as if she was crazy and said "The hell you are, its cold dark, and you don't know San Jose, I'll walk with you." He said as he gently put his hand on her waist.

Jazmins heart swelled at his generous thinking until she thought about something. "Shit." She hissed.

Roman looked down at her and said "What's the matter?"

"Cameron has my key and I don't know what room Trin is at." she as she sighed.

Roman knew he couldn't leave this girl out like this. He put his thoughts behind him and wrapped his hand around her waist and started walking. Jazmin looked at him and said "Where are we goin?" Roman looked straight ahead and said "You'll stay in my room tonight, ill text Jon and tell him you're with me." He said as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"That's nice and all but I don't want to inconvenience you Roman." He stopped and looked at her and said "Your not doing anything, I don't want you staying out here late at night its getting late, I don't mind you staying with me …I know that your safe." Roman said as he looked at Jazmin.

Jazmin knew he wouldn't budge and said "Your room we go I guess."

* * *

_**The way the light lays on your face, when you look at me  
And the silhouette of your shape when you dance with me  
It's the way you move, it's the way you move**_

As they walked Jazmin looked up at him and said "I didn't know you knew how to dance."

Roman chuckled and said "What you thought I had 2 left feet or something?"

Jazmin laughed and said "No, you just don't look like the type."

Roman nodded at how good Jazmin could read him like a book "Yeah your right, only a few people can bring some things out of me. "

Jazmin smiled to herself and asked "So what is it about me?"

_**In time with me, yeah, it's the thought of you  
It's the thought of you, that's driving me...**_

They turned down a street and Roman spoke 'I don't know what it is, I guess you're not like other girls, your different in a special way, when I'm around you I feel happy and good."

Jazmin blushed to herself as they walked into the hotel doors. Roman was really something special.

_**Something about you  
About you, about you  
Something about you  
About you, about you  
Something about you  
About you, about you**_

Jazmin waited until he opened the door and walked into his room and relaxed in it. She watched I'm move around. The guy knew how to keep things in tack that was her type of guy. She looked up at him when he said "I know you don't have any clothes or anything like that so you can have my t shirts long enough to cover you up. He said as he gave her his Georgia Tech shirt. She took it from him and said "Thank You Roman." as she went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek

* * *

She went to the bathroom and Roman took off his shoes and sat on his bed to call Trin to let her know she was with him.

"Hello?" Trin said on the other end.

"Hey trin it's me Roman I think Cam is with you just tell her that Jazmin is with me and shell be with me tonight." he said as he took off his watch.

Trin smiled and said "Ill tell, you just take good care of my girl ok?"

"She's in good hands." Roman said.

* * *

_**I'm ready if you want  
I'm ready to take you on  
I really got a feeling  
Now I'm starting to believe it  
(Something about you)  
Ready for your love**_

Jazmin wiped the makeup off of her face in the bathroom. She had changed into his shirt that fit her body but was mid thigh due to her but. It was alright she thought to herself. She took her hair and put it in a messy bun. She turned off the light and opened the door to a sight to see. Roman was faced the other way with his back faced toward her with his shirt off and pajamas pants that hung on for dear life on his waist. When Jazmin closed the door he turned around and smiled to her while he was on the phone with someone. Jazmin put her clothes in a neat pile on a chair and laid in the bed and got comfortable as she glanced from her phone at Roman. Roman went around the bed and sat next to her and said "Ok pops ill talk to you later." with that he hung up and turned his attention to Jazmin.

_**Soon as you call me up  
I really got a feeling  
Something about you is different  
(Something about you)**_

"Sorry that was my pops calling."Jazmin sat up and said "No problem my mom does the same."

Roman turned the light off and got under the covers with Jazmin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him so they were face to face. He stared at the as she put her hand on his chest. The only light was the moon.

_**The way the light lays on your face, when you look at me  
And the silhouette of your shape when you dance with me  
It's the way you move, it's the way you move**_

He watched how Jazmin blushed under his look. This girl was something else. He intertwined his hands with her and kissed her knuckles. "So are we a couple?" asked about their interaction with Summer later that night. She smiled and said "Well I don't know…aren't you supposed to go on a date with someone before." Jazmin said with an expression.

Roman chuckled and said "Jazmin may I please take you on a date?"

Jazmin thought about it for a second and said "What if this doesn't work out Roman?" she said as she looked at Roman "we have such a good friendship, it's obvious I have feelings for you and you feel the same about me. But what if this doesn't work out I don't want anything to happen with this friendship. "

_**In time with me, yeah, it's the thought of you  
It's the thought of you, that's driving me...**_

Roman touched her face and said "That's why we go a couple dates and if you see this going somewhere, then we pursuit this further Jazmin." he said as he kissed her hand

Jazmin thought about it and knew she wanted to take this step with roman smiled at him and said "Pick a good place for this date."

_**Something about you  
About you, about you  
Something about you  
About you, about you  
Something about you...**_

Roman released a breath of relief and said "Ill make sure of it gorgeous. Jazmin yawned and layed her head on Romans chest as Roman draped his leg over Jazmins and rubbed her shirt covered bottom until he heard her light steady breathing and light snores. Roman looked up at the ceiling and thought how happy he would be if he could be like this and with this girl forever. This was what Roman wanted... girl that could make his life complete... and Jazmin was looking like the one to do that.

_**About you, about you  
Something about you  
About you, about you  
Something about you  
About you, about you  
Something about you  
About you, about you...**_

* * *

Sooo I really hope you guys like this revised chapter. I made it really long to make up for it. as always you can comment and review on it, and if you like this story and know other readers that may like it as well just spread he story around. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm back with a small chapter!

* * *

Brown eyes opened as sunshine peaked through the window. Jazmin tried to move when she felt a hard body touch her. She tried to move when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself as she thought about the night before. Roman and she had started a bond together. She liked where things were going with each other. She was gonna give Roman a chance. He was nice kind, and everything Jazmin wanted.

She tried to break Romans arm around her waist, until she felt Romans grip and on her waist tightened.

"Where are you going?" he asked half asleep. Jazmin smiled and turned around in his arms. God he looked sexy just waking up. His hair was a mess … it was just perfect. Jazzman took his face in her gentle hands and wiped a strand of hair out of his face and said "Can I use the restroom?" she asked as she looked at him with a smile.

Roman opened one eye and looked at Jazzman with her hair a puffy mess. He smiled to himself and said "Only if your coming back to lay with me after?" he said as he kissed her nose.

Jazmin giggled to herself as she felt Romans hands grab her waist. The guy was something else. She bit her lip and said "lll be right back big guy." With that she got up and pulled her shirt down and went to the restroom. Truth be told she just went in there to get some air. She smiled to herself as he looked at herself in the mirror. This man was something else. She looked at the counter and saw how he had hygiene things for her all set up. She gladly took the toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

As she came out and saw Roman talking on the phone with his pants hanging on for dear life. She bit her lip and she looked at the way his body looked. She was caught out of trance when she heard Romans voice calling her name. She looked up at him dumbfounded and said "What did you say?"

Roman crossed his hands over his chest and said "Trinity just called and said everyone wants to go for breakfast and asked if we wanted to come before we head on the road for the next city." he asked as he walked over to her.

Jazmin looked up at him and said "What time do they want us to be there?"

Roman took her hands and said "In 30 minutes."

Jazmin smiled and said "Well maybe I should get going, so I can go get dressed."

Roman looked at her defeated. Jazmin giggled and said "Hey, it's not like I won't see you again big boy. We have all weak and don't forget this little date you're supposed to take me on." she said with a smile.

Roman kissed her hands and then wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Ill make it the best date you've ever been on, that I can promise." he said and he kissed her head. Jazmin smiled as she breathed in his scent.

* * *

Jazmin went to Cameron's room door and knocked on it. A second later Cameron opened the door and said "Well look isn't it little miss thief in the night." with a smirk.

Jazmin embassy stepped into her friend's room and said "Here I am."

Cameron closed her door and said "Mhmm."

Jazmin looked at her strangely and said "What's that about?"

Cameron looked and her and rolled her eyes "Noting I coo, here's your room key go get dressed we have a lunch thing with some of the wrestlers.

Jazmin rolled her eyes at Cameron over her attitude and grabbed her room key and left.

Jazmin stepped out of her hotel room door with a black open cut body suit and red ripped jeans. She had red lipstick and her hair in a high bun. She locked her room door and walked to meet up with the girls. As she walked Jazmin couldn't help but think about what was up Cameron's ass. Why would she be so mad about Roman? She was the one who wanted them two to talk to each other. So why was she tripping.

Jazmin looked through her phone as she checked her messages. The first one was her mom telling her to be safe and that the girls were fine. She smiled as she read the next and saw her oldest sibling Bryson saying how he had just landed a new spot in his job. Jazmins heart swelled as she thought about how hard her brother worked for his job.

The next text Jazmin saw was one that drained her face completely.

_You can't keep running away from me bitch. You know what I want so answer. _

"_Excuse me maam?'_

Jazmin suddenly jumped as she heard the voice in front of her. She looked up and hadn't even noticed that the elevator had stopped. An elderly man was looking straight at her. Jazmin shook her head and put her phone in her butt pocket and said "I'm so sorry sir."

She quickly exited the elevator and tried to hide the dull expression off her face and she reached the crowd. Why did shit always have to happen to Jazmin? All she wanted was to be free? Was that too much to ask?

As she got to where the big group was she forcedly put a smile on her face and she greeted the crowd.

"Hey."

* * *

An hour into the lunch there was laughter and talk throughout the evening. Everyone was live and active while there was one person who just looked like they didn't want to be there.

It was Jazmin.

Roman had sat next to her and could just tell right off the bat that something just wasn't right with her. She looked there but she wasn't actually there. She would stare off to space and only say little things. For the time Roman had known her he knew that just wasn't Jazmin at all. She looked incredible beautiful but she looked like she felt the opposite.

Roma looked up from his plate and saw how Cameron was giving Jazmin the strongest attitude ever. Jazmin carelessly brushed it off as she kept quiet. Roman then gently touched her shoulder and said "What's up?"

Jazmin looked up from her phone and said "Oh nothing I'm fine what about you."

Roman chuckled and said "You know you're a bad lair right."

Jazmin looked up at him shocked and saw the look on his face and said "Its just family stuff you know."

Roman saw how she relaxed into her seat and he wrapped his arm around her chair and said "Yea I feel you, do u wanna talk about it?"

Jazmin smiled and said "Well talk about it after our date handsome." Roman smiled to himself and said "you won't be disappointed gorgeous."

* * *

Thank you. Please review. I only have a little today because I have a meet tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Song : Amir Obe –Before The Vomit.**

* * *

"What's wrong with J?" Trinity asked as she and Cameron looked at across catering where everyone was eating at. It was smack down and Cameron had noticed ever since they had left lunch with the superstars and divas Jazmin had been anxious and distant with everyone, and one thing Cameron had noticed was how Jazmin had her phone next to her at all times, she was practically glued to the phone.

They moved around the sections as they picked up food that they wanted. "I'm the last one to girl, she won't talk to me." Cameron said as she picked up forks.

"Maybe the reason to that is because you're trying to be mother goose to the girl." Trinity said as she sat next to Cameron around a table.

Cameron rolled her eyes as she looked at Jazmin in the distance. She knew Trinity was right but Cameron being who she was didn't barge nor let up. That was her best friend more like a sister to her. She knew that Roman had really liked Jazmin, the chemistry and the way they got along with each other it was so well. But she knew about Roman and how he was with women, and she be damned if she let him ruin Jazmins life with that mess. Cameron was her friend; she was supposed to protect her, by any means necessary.

"I'm only looking out for her, shit." Cameron said as she rolled her eyes at Trinity's antics. S

Trinity laughed and said "I know you are but what could you be so worried about."

Cameron sarcastically wondered and said "Oh I don't know, maybe it's your boyfriend's Samoan cousin that likes sticking his thing into hoes. I know how Roman is, I can see behind that pretty face of his."

Trinity held up her hands in defense and said "C'mon Cameron now you know damn well Roman is a good guy, don't play him like that."

"Then was I they only that saw that shit that was going on with him and that Barbie doll bitch Summer."Cameron said with an attitude.

Trinity looked at Cameron and said "Girl you and I both know that Roman was using Summer for some ass. Hey that's what summer likes to be treated as. And plus Roman cut that shit off before he could even say he loved her. Now I know you know Roman is a good guy. He really wants a co pain and somebody to be with. The dude isn't playing games." Trinity explained

Cameron huffed at how right Cameron sounded. She knew she had to give in.

"You know I'm right C." Trinity said as she smiled at her.

Cameron groaned and said "Ok …Ill let off and, let her do her own thing, but just know I got my eye on that little fucker." Cameron laughed.

"Oh trust me you know I will, now let's just hope the goofball doesn't pick something stupid for their date." Trinity laughed with Cameron.

* * *

Amir Obe - Before The Vomit

_**I can't trust a girl that's heard it all before  
All them rapping niggas that you vouching for**_

"So all I have to do is just these little buns." Eva Marie asked as she looked in the mirror.

Jazmin looked at her through the makeup mirror and said "Yeah, if you want to, I mean I recommend it just because it curls your hair easy and I hate putting heat in my hair all the time, just because it gets damaged a lot.

Eva Marie nodded her head and said "You dyed your hair right." She asked as she took pictures of her hair.

Jazmin nodded as Dolph Ziggler came in and said "No I actually cellophane it, the color will come out eventually as time goes by. I don't like dying my hair. It's not good at all if you wanna be honest"

Eva Marie looked at as if she was trying to same something about her bright idea to make a drastic change to red. "So you're saying that I made a wrong idea with my hair."

Dolph looked at Jazmin for her response and said "Should I leave?"

Jazmin smirked to herself and said "No Dolph just go ahead and sit down." she said as she patted the chair in front of her.

_**Lost a good girl for a bad one  
And then she claiming, yeah, I'll be the last one**_

Did this girl really wanna mess with jazmin? Jazmin was the last one to mess with, she was no scary female. She had already had the worst day today, no this fake girl from head to toe wanted to fuck with her.

Jazmin took a deep breath and turned around in her purse and dug for something. Eva stood there with an attitude waiting for her. Jazmin turned back around with a fake smile and said "Here's my card you can come to the shop I work at and get your hair done if you want to. We do hair treatments and stuff like that there I'm not saying you have to but i advise to." she said as she handed Eva a card with info on it. Eva looked back at her and looked at her as I she had two heads. She didn't want to start anything so she just left with a slam on the door.

_**Tell me all your flaws, bet you I'll relate  
Tell me all your wrongs, babe, I'll take the blame  
Smoking on the ganja, got me so cloudy**_

Jazmin exhaled out as she massaged her temples. She really just wanted to get home and fix her problems without having to beat someone's ass.

"Ruff weak kid." Dolph asked as he looked at Jazmin through the mirror. Jazmin looked at him and said "You have no idea."

He smiled to himself as she started braiding his hair for his match and said "It'll get better kid, I promise."

Jazmin smiled at his help and wondered, would it really get better.

_**Kill my energy, they still got doubts about me  
Hit me when I'm lit, just before the vomit  
Chase me when I'm coming down, and solve my problems  
Thinking when I'm sober, say it when I'm drunk  
Don't need no closure, I'm still thinking that it's love**_

* * *

Smackdown had just finished taping and the boys were in a car driving to the next city for the next show. Dean was in the back seat knocked out. While Seth and Roman had decided that they would take turns driving 30 minutes into Seth music and loud singing along Roman finally said he would drive to the next city. Anything to stop the horrible music he was playing. Roman gladly put his choice of music on and cruised down the freeway.

_**I can't trust a girl that's heard it all before  
All them rapping niggas that you vouching for  
Lost a good girl for a bad one  
And then she claiming, yeah, I'll be the last one**_

Seth opened his soda and said "So how are things going with Jazmin." Roman put the volume down on the stereo and said "There going good." he said as he put his hand on the arm rest.

Seth nodded and said "What was up with her today and lunch?"

Roman ran his hands down his face and said "I wish I knew." he said honestly. He knew when she said she had family problems it was something serious. He wished she could she open up to him, but they weren't that far into their relationship/friendship that he could ask.

"She looks like she keeps things to herself; she was so quiet that's never her."Seth said as he stretched in his seat.

Roman nodded and said "That's why I'm trying to hurry up our friendship so she can be able to tell me any and everything, I don't want her to feel as if she has to hide or keep it in I know how that feels and I don't wanna see that happened to her bro" Roman said with concern.

Seth looked at him and said "You truly care about her dude don't you."

_**She don't love me, she just love potential, I know  
Searching for yourself, you need direction, I know  
You too fine to blend in with the rest of these hoes  
I'm just another guy that tried impressing you though  
Bite my tongue until it bleeds**_

Roman nodded his head and said "I haven't cared about anybody this much."

* * *

Jazmin had just got into the passenger seat of the car and put her seat belt on as she lay back in her seat.

"Hey wanna stop and get some snacks before we really hit the road."Cameron asked as she buckled herself in.

Jazmin turned her head and said "Yeah, I'll pay for gas."

Cameron shook her head and said "Nah I got it."

Jazmin looked at her and sat back in her seat. They drove until they found a gas station nearby. They parked and Cameron got out and went to pay for snacks and gas. Jazmin looked up at the ceiling as she thought about everything going on all she had was a few days on the road and then she would go back home resolve he horrible problems then I a few weeks there was Wrestlemaina and that special date with Roman.

_**Tryna figure you out, but you hard to read baby  
I'm just honest, them promises hard to keep babe  
See you run through my nightmares, it's hard to sleep babe  
Yeah, yeah**_

"_Just a few more days"_ Jazmin thought to herself. Cameron reappeared and got to the car and handed her the bag of food. She got out the car and went to the other side where Cameron was pumping gas at. She let her body fall on to the side of the car and zipped up her adidas jacket and looked at Cameron with a smile.

Cameron looked at her weird and said "What?"

"What did you do?"

Cameron looked her and said "I'm lost."

"You just paid for gas, bought me a shit load of snacks, and your being too nice, what did you do."Jazmin asked.

Cameron and Jazmin went into the car when Cameron said "I'm sorry for being nosy."

Jazmin look at her and said "Why would you be sorry?''

Cameron huffed and said "Your like a sister to me girl and I ...I just want you to be ok and I know you and Roman really like each other so ill take a step back." she said honestly.

Jazmin smiled as her heart swelled "I'm not mad at you Cameron, I know you're just being protective of me. That's why I don't make such a big deal about it girl." She reached across the armrest and hugged Cameron and a tear fell down her face.

_**Tell me all your flaws, bet you I'll relate  
Tell me all your wrongs, babe, I'll take the blame  
Smoking on the ganja, got me so cloudy  
Kill my energy, they still got doubts about me**_

"I love you Cam."Jazmin said as she hugged her best friend. Cameron laughed as she saw Jazmin crying and said "I love you too crazy."

They both settled in their seats when Cameron started driving.

Jazmins phone vibrated against her thigh and looked that she had a text message.

_**Hit me when I'm lit, just before the vomit  
Chase me when I'm coming down, and solve my problems  
Thinking when I'm sober, say it when I'm**_ _**drunk**_

_Roman: How are you doing beautiful?_

_Jazmin: I'm doing well_

_Roman: u know u can always talk to me if u want to. I'm always gonna be here baby girl_

Jazmin smiled to herself.

_Jazmin: Thank you big guy_

_Roman: No problem beautiful, I'll see you next week._

_**Don't need no closure, I'm still thinking that it's love  
Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

To the one reader who doesn't like my story listen to _Lil Uzi Vert- Top. _The first 50 seconds are for you. Just a reminder.

To the people who like my story thank you and please review


	9. Chapter 8

Another Chapter

* * *

"So who is this guy again?" the older lady asked as she watched her youngest daughter get ready for her date tonight.

Jazmin picked up a toy she found on the ground and said "A guy from my job, ma." she said as she picked up Riley and sat her on the bed and turned the channel to Sprout for her and her sister to watch.

Her mom handed Rylan her bottle as she laid down in bed and asked "What does he look like again?' Jazmin picked up her phone and showed her.

Jazmin would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. The girl was sick to her stomach. She had been trying to prepare for the day, but with the twins and her work schedule she had no time to. She went in her bathroom as she began to do her makeup for the night.

Her mom walked behind her and sat on the toilet as she looked at her youngest getting ready."So what's his name?" Jazmin smiled to herself and said "Joe but his wrestling name is Roman."

Her mom smiled and said "He's a handsome guy gyal."

Jazmin started putting on eyeshade and said "I know mom, he's really nice to you'll like him"

"Where are you guys going tonight?" her mom asked as she watched her daughter put on mascara.

She turned to her mom and said "I'm not really sure but I do know it's gonna be fun, not too fancy, I told he didn't have to do all that." she said. That week she had got a text from roman telling her to be ready and the time and telling her dress comfortable.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she put her straightened hair in a pony tail. She had on olive green jumpsuit with nude heels; she wore light lipstick with gold hoop earrings to match. She hoped it wasn't too much for the first date; she had changed her outfit 3 times before finally picking this one.

Jazmin turned around in the mirror as she looked at her outfit in the mirror. She turned around to her mom and said "Do I look ok?" Her mom went up to her and said "You look stunning gyal." as her mom kissed her forehead.

She smiled to herself and let out a nervous breath, she hoped this night turned out well. She really liked him and didn't want to make a fool out f herself tonight, this was her one chance and she didn't want to blow it.

She walked out the bathroom with her IPhone in hand and said "The girl's milk and stuff is in the fridge they already had their bath so they'll be good, they have snacks already in the fridge so they'll be alright. Roman should be here any minute. "

"Ok gyal say by to the babies." Jazmin went over to her girls and both gave them hugs and kisses. She turned to her mom and said "Thanks ma, I own you one." her mom smiled and said

"Have fun gyal."

* * *

Roman looked down from the rode as he looked at his phone saying he had new message from Jazmin.

_I'm ready big guy._

He tried to calm his nerves as he approached her apartment. He checked in his mirror at his hair. He had it slicked it back into a clean ponytail in the back of his neck. He wore a fitted button-down shirt, with distressed slim jeans, with simple sneakers. He didn't want to do the whole fancy suit and tie thing, he had hoped that would come in due time.

He looked into the mirror one last time as he stopped his car in front of the location Jazmin told him she lived at. He parked the car as he texted Jazmin saying that he was outside. He stood outside of his car and waited for his dream girl.

* * *

Jazmin ruffled her hair as she walked out of her apartment. She wouldn't be lying if she said wasn't getting extremely nervous. This was gonna be her first date in a long time. She hoped everything went smooth sailing. She smiled as she saw her favorite person in her view standing outside his car.

'_Damn he cleans up nice' _she thought to herself as she looked him up and down while getting to him. She smiled as she got closer to him and saw the look on his face. This outfit did her justice.

"You look beautiful." Roman said as she approached him. Jazmin extended her arms out and engulfed Roman in a hug. She closed her eyes as she smelled his cologne and smiled to herself. She broke the hug and said "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

Roman chuckled to himself and said "Thank you gorgeous, this are for you by the way." Jazmin was in awe as she saw the roses he had picked out for her. She happily received them from him and smelled them and said "They smell really nice, thank you so much."

Roman smiled at her reaction and said "No problem baby girl, you ready to go?" he asked

Jazmin nodded and said "Ready when you are." Roman opened the door for like a gentlemen and closed it right when she got in. Roman got into his car and started the ignition. As he started driving he started small talk with her.

"So how have you been?" Roman asked as he started driving. Jazmin got comfortable in her seat and said "I've been really good actually, just getting stuff done while I'm off the road. What about you I heard you've been kicking ass in the ring." she said with a smile.

Roman smirked to himself and said "I guess you can say that, the boys and I have been doing pretty good so far coming into the game this fast."

"I totally agree with you, you guys do really well with each other, you all have little components that make people love you, and you guys have good things coming your way." she said as he looked out the window.

"Thank you for that." Roman said as he reached for Jazmin hand. Jazmin turned to look at him and blushed when he kissed the palm of her hand as he drove. It was the little things he did that made her fall for him even more.

Jazmin intertwined there fingers together and said "You deserve it big guy."

* * *

"So tell me a little bit about yourself." Roman asked as they ate there sushi. Roman had taken Jazmin to a place not to fancy but just right for the both of them. He had reserved a table just for them that were nice and secluded from everyone; it gave a more personal feel for them.

Jazmin looked up at him as she accepted her other dish from there waitress and said "Where do I start?"

"Just tell me about yourself." he said as he ate his food.

Jazmin thought about it and said "Well you know my name of course, I'm 24, I just moved out here a few months ago, I have a few dogs, I've always had a love for makeup, I love old hip hop and r&amp;b music, I love to party but also just stay home and just relax. Sometimes I like the finer things in life. But most of the time it's all about the little things that make a big difference to me. I'm a very clam person but a little fiery attitude at times, and I Iove really hard." she said as she looked at him.

Roman looked at her and said "What about family?" he asked

She took a deep breath and said "My family is really big so many nieces and nephews you wouldn't even understand, but I like it because you kinda get that security of knowing that there will always be someone to rely on when you're in need. Family is a really big part of me and keeping the family close is what I strive to do. But we do have our problems. What about you?" she asked

"Well as you may know my family is super big in the WWE and in general. We're a very close knit family, have each other's backs you get taught that very young age that the only people you can really rely on is family. Family first then anything else after. I like that we both have that in common." he said

Jazmin listened to him talk and the way he spoke and was very intrigued. She loved this man's thinking. They were more and more alike. "I like that we have the same mindset on family, you don't really find people with the same views and mindset as you. And if you don't mind me asking what your ethnicity is, I know you're Samoan but the eyes and your facial features tell me there's something more." she said as she sipped her drink.

He chuckled to himself and said "Well yes you're right, I'm actually Samoan and Italian my dad Sika is Samoan and my mom Patricia is Italian. Now what about you, your eyes and skin complexion and that little accent you have has me wondering what your ethnic background is also?" he said in his deep voice

Jazmin blushed at his comment and said "The accent is a little bit of living in New York and being Trinidadian, my mom is but my dad is Cuban."

Roman smirked at her and said "So we have a lot more things in common both being island babies." he said as she looked at her features even more. He loved chocolate women and Jazmin was no exception. Her nice smooth skin complexion was so nice. He had to say out of all the races he used to date black women always had the key to his heart. He got so memorized in her beauty; the shape of her almond eyes, her beautiful clear face, her beautiful cheek bones, and the gorgeous smile she had; it could light up the room, and who could forget the full plump lips, that would pucker up a little bit when she was in deep thinking; they led to much imagination. He got so memorized in her beauty he hadn't even noticed her calling his name until she reached at gently grabbed his hand.

"Roman are you alright?" she asked as she lopped there fingers together. His body heated up as he felt her gentle skin. He looked up at her and smirked to himself and said "I'm sorry, you are just too beautiful."

Jazmin blushed to herself and said "You just know what to say to make me like you even more don't you? She asked as she brushed her thumb against his hand as she looked directly at him.

"Just what to say for the right girl." he said as he kissed her hand while looking at her. Jazmin was so in awe with this man. '_Where have you been all my life'_ she thought to herself as she looked at him. She had never been so cared or treated like this ever. Why in the hell was this man single.

She looked at him and said "Tell me about yourself Roman."

Roman looked at her and said "Don't you know a lot about me already, I'm in the media all the time now." he said as he looked at her.

Jazmin smiled lightly and said "Yes I know, I hear about you, but I wanna know more about you, who you are, what's not in the media, who is Roman?" Jazmin asked as she looked at him intently.

Roman was shocked. He had never been asked this kinda question before, by anyone. It was all new to him. No one really wanted to know who Roman was the real him.

Roman looked at her and said "Roman is just the stage name; Joe is my real one. Roman is just a simple guy, who doesn't need much, cares really hard for others, makes sure everyone is ok, loves really hard, is really family oriented, very protective of others that mean a lot to him, he loves being happy and being around people that bring off really good vibes. I'm someone who is looking for love and to share himself with." he said as he looked at her. No one was ever able to get that out of him.

Jazmin smiled to herself contently and said "I like that person Joe."

* * *

"You're lying." Roman laughed as they walked with ice cream in their hands.

After finishing their food at that amazing restaurant they went to go play a little pool and really enjoyed each other's company. Throughout the game Jazmin and Roman both teased one other. From Roman "teaching" Jazmin how she should be positioned, to go right behind her bodies close to each other; Roman whispering in her ear, sending chills down her skin. Jazmin made a comeback from his tempting distraction and bending over so her butt was directly on his manhood. She smirked to herself as she felt him tense up and her make her shot winning the game. She smiled to herself in satisfaction at her victory.

Now they were walking outside the ice-cream parlor enjoying each other's company. "I swear I was a little nerd back in high school. A little book worm, the big glasses, and the whole thing." Jazmin said as she blushed in embarrassment of those awful high school memoires.

Roman ate his ice-cream and looked at Jazmin and said "I just can't see you being a little nerd; looking at you I would think you would've been a cheer leader or something honestly.

"I was a cheerleader for a little while, but track was always my thing. I loved running I was really good at it too. But it was mostly track and school." she said as they both sat down at a bench.

Roman wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said "I could understand that, my parents always told me school before football, you could be the best player but if you don't have knowledge all of that stuff doesn't really matter."

"Same thing my brother used to tell me when I was younger. He always thought that an education came first. So he pushed me sometimes a little too far but I know he did it because he loved me."

Roman listened to what she was saying and said "Where's your brother now?"

Jazmin tensed up at his words and froze for a little second and said "Um actually he passed away a couple years ago." she said as she tried to cover up her sadness in her voice.

Romans head snapped up at her statement and said "Oh my god I'm sorry to hear about your lost gorg." he really felt bad about bringing that up. He could see how talking about it brought up memories she rather hide.

Jazmin smiled at him and rubbed his thigh and said "Its ok, I know he's in a better place now, no worries."

Roman moved close to Jazmin and kissed the top of her head and said "Did you have a good evening today?"

Jazmin smiled up at him and looked at his grey eyes and said "I had a wonderful night Roman, thank you for dinner and everything I really appreciate it, I don't know why you did all of this for me." she said as she looked up at him.

Roman cupped her chin "You're such an amazing person Jazmin and if you would let me I would love to show that you are. From the little time of me knowing you you've grown so much on me in the best way Jazmin. If I have the chance to be with you I would honored to. You honestly bring out the best in me, and I would honestly want to do this again Jazmin." Roman said

Jazmin looked up at the man who had just put all of his emotion and feelings into how he felt about her and said "I don't want to go back to my place without kissing you." she said softly, her gaze still on his.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and slowly pulled her face closer to his, their lips hovering over the other inches apart. He licked his lips before leaning in and softly pecking her lips once. His palm grazed the side of her face softly as her hands wrapped around his neck, her small hand tangling in his long black hair causing him to deepen the kiss. Roman slipped his tongue in her mouth and wrestled with hers for a few seconds and his thumb softly rubbed the nape of her neck. Roman removed his tongue and eased his mouth closed, pecking her lips again.

Jazmins eyes fluttered open as she bit on her lip in amazement trying to catch her breath. Roman smirked at her and said "Is that a yes?" he asked as he palmed the back of her neck while looking deeply into her almond eyes. "I don't know where this will lead or take us but I'm ready for the ride with you Roman, let's see where this goes." she said with a smile.

* * *

I'll be posting another chapter soon


End file.
